Dangerous Illusions
by Lady Delvalle
Summary: D/G with other various pairings. Twisting plot with a very evil Draco and a Verginia Weasley who was charmed by him. Told in First person but can change according to reader preferance! Please r/r with helpful feedback! Thanks


(A/N) This is a trial fic. Please write me with comments, questions and whether you think it should be continued! Thank you for your time and now… Enjoy!  
(DISCLAIMER) I wish I owned Harry Potter but alas it is not to be!  
  
A Treacherous Game  
  
You know there are sometimes when you wonder why you did something when you did it. What prompted you to complete an endeavor before you were really ready to? Well I am such a person who wonders every so often those same questions. This is an explanation, or I suppose a reason for what I did at the time.  
I was fifteen a woman grown when I first truly noticed him. He was a silver haired dragon, a demon, and a dream. I, I was small and thin with flaming red hair and freckles. A girl with a seemingly hopeless adoration of the Great Harry Potter, everyone's hero. Granted Harry is a darling, perfect in every way, but this boy, well he was something different, something special.   
Draco was his name, Draco Malfoy. The very name sends shivers down my spine. The Malfoy's were a very prominent family, immersed in the dark arts. I was convinced however, that Draco was innocent. That he deserved a chance to prove he was no more evil than I was. That year passed on, each major event was highlighted in my mind. The Midwinter Ball for example. He was there in silver dress robes, they perfectly matched his hair and eyes to the point that one couldn't quite tell where one began and the other ended.   
The master of cruel grace was he, every step he took enflamed my body. He seemed to cast a spell over me, lulling my mind to a stop. It was all I could do to breathe when the dance switched and I found myself in his arms. He started whispering insults into my ear. His voice smoothly flowing, sending shivers racing up and down my spine. "Mudblood lover… Gryffindor scum… Weasel… Potter's lover girl."  
To my ears they were whisperings of love. I cherished each one of the cuts he gave me, simply because they were from him. His steady flow of insults slowly stopped. I looked up at him and knew that my increasing emotions were escaping my carefully kept mask. I knew that my breath was coming faster as he suddenly pressed himself against me. My breasts pressed intimately against his chest. The contact, even through my clothing enflamed my entire body, I felt his growing arousal press against my stomach and gasped slightly. I looked up and saw him frowning a little. It was then I spoke, "Is there a problem Draco?" I asked him in my sweetest little girl look. I then flashed him a small smile.   
Suddenly as if remembering who he was he shoved my away violently. I already knew that he felt an attraction to me, if only a physical one. It was however in my mind, a step, a rather large one in my opinion.  
The rest of the year he kept himself away from me. But when he thought I wasn't looking he watched my every move. He was wrong though. I always knew when he was looking.  
That was my fourth year in Hogwarts and I knew that something momentous would happen soon, even if I had no idea what it was.  
I passed my exams with flying colors and was left with an extremely long summer ahead of myself. The days stretched on, they all passed in an endless blur. The one constant was my mum, who could tell that something was amiss. She decided to leave it to myself, whatever it was.   
My letter came and as always my family and Harry packed up to go to Diagon Alley. It was there that the world came sharply into focus, for me at least. For I had no sooner taken my first step onto the street when I saw him. He was surprisingly alone standing in front of the Apothecary with a puzzled frown on his face.  
I gathered my courage and walked up to him. He looked up; the lazy half smile flickered onto his face. Those beautiful gray eyes swept me up and down appreciatively. I was wearing a black spaghetti strap tank top, short tight leather skirt and a coy thong, which rested on my hipbones. My mum had given me the outfit winking to me and remarking that it wouldn't be too long before I was old enough to use it. "So Weasely," the way he said my voice sent shivers up and down my spine. "Dressing like a common whore are we now?"  
Surprising myself I spoke "Why Draco, are you not enjoying the view?" I smirked at him.  
"Not at all, Weasely, I am in fact surprised that my eyes have not turned to stone at your hideousness."  
"Oh really Draco? And what if I did this?" With that I pressed my body briefly against his and touched his lips lightly with mine.  
When I pulled away his lips were parted and he was breathing heavily. There was a suspicious bulge near where I guessed his crotch would be. With that I laughed coolly and turned to saunter away. In a second I felt a hand close on my arm and my mouth. "No one does that to Draco Malfoy." He hissed into my ear. With that he picked my up and carried me into a dark alleyway. Setting me down on an abandoned counter, he deftly leaned over and kissed me.   
When his mouth closed over mine my senses exploded. His mouth was hard and demanding and yet the lips were soft. My lips parted begging him to enter, which he willingly did. He leaned forward, my legs parting as he leaned me back onto the counter, exploring my mouth. He left my mouth, but those lips moved on, burning brands across my skin. He kissed my chin and traced my jaw working over to my ear. He took the lobe into his mouth and nibbled tantalizingly. The heat of his touch flooded my body. His hands had begun to move tracing a pattern up my back to the zipper. Which he fiddled with for a minute before unfastening it. Then the garment was off and he began exploring my sensitive breasts. His fingers traced over the skin in circular patterns, teasing me. A small moan escaped my lips that he muffled effectively by covering my mouth with his own.   
The hands flickered over my erect nipples, lightly brushing them. The wave of desire grew. I needed Draco Malfoy right then and I was going to get what I wanted. My hands started in a downward course. They skimmed over his shoulders and tight pecks. Through his shirt I felt the, muscles of his stomach ripple under my probing hands. When I reached the edge of his shirt, my hands tugged at it. Obediently he raised his arms over his head. I pulled it over his head, tousling the magnificent hair. My hands then traced his hard muscles. Draco's lips parted and a thin sheen of sweat swept over his body.   
He kissed me then, barely touching, it was almost like kissing air before his lips found my chin, then neck. He kissed his way down to my collarbone to my breast. When his lips reached it my already enflamed body bucked against his. He chuckled wickedly and began to assault the tips of the blushing buds. My body bucked under his as his tong and lips ravished my breast. I felt his hand massage my neglected breast and sighed trying violently to absorb the feelings he awoke with his touch.   
His lips moved lower down my body. I arched my back when his tong dipped for a moment in my navel. He had just begun to slip my skirt down when a voice rang out from down the alleyway "Draco? Draco come immediately we must be off!"   
My captor stood reluctantly. Then kissed me hungrily and muttered, "When we next meet again we will finish what we started. " With those words he left me panting, half naked in that alleyway. Dreamily, I picked up my clothes and dressed. Luckily I had just finished when my dear mother bustled down the alley calling my name. "Ginny? Ginny where are you? It's your turn to shop my dear."   
I walked dazedly over to my mother. She started to talk to me but I really didn't hear a word she said. She must have realized this because she turned around and looked me for a long time. Finally she spoke. "Ginny? Darling is there something you are not telling me or well, want to tell me?"  
Suddenly I wanted to tell her everything. But my tongue remained stiff inside my mouth. So I shook my head dumbly. "All right honey. Just remember if you ever want to talk to me you just ask."  
"I know mum. And I will just as soon as I have something to say." I winced that hadn't come out right but she thankfully let it slide.   
"Right first stop Madam Malkins. Ginny? We have a bit of extra money and I thought that it would be nice if we splurged a little and got you some really nice dress robes! What do you think?"  
"Oh mum could I really?" I silently laughed. Why I would get dress robes that would make Draco's eyes fall out of his head. With that thought in mind I walked into the shop.   
Madam Malkin herself was free and she ushered me over to look at the available designs. I idly flipped through the book and stopped. There, it was the perfect gown. Slightly medieval yes, but perfect none the less. "That one." My mum came over and raised her brows a little but gushed, "Oh it's just perfect Ginny! With a blue cloth and maybe golden trim… Yes I do believe that will be lovely. What do you think Madam?"   
"It will be lovely! And because this is your first gown Miss Weasley, I will make it fifty percent off!" She spoke in a tone of finality.   
"Oh Madam, thank you!" I ran over to her and hugged her grinning.   
She smiled. Then motioned me over to a little stool, which I bounced up on. She directed her wand at a pile of fabric. It separated into different pieces, which measured and cut itself into perfection. The resulting piece was so magnificent that the whole shop turned to look. While I looked in the body mirror which was propped up against the wall near to my stool. I couldn't believe my eyes. A young woman was standing there; her dress was off the shoulder with little wings of fabric floating down to clasp at her wrists. The bodice was low cut but not indecently so. It was accented with a slender golden thread, which laced up the bodice. The skirt narrowed at the waist and then swept away to fall in folds of fabric to the floor. She rose out of the dress like a rising goddess.   
I felt my jaw drop. Then I reached down to feel the heavy folds of fabric and knew without a doubt that the reflection was true. My first thought was that I seriously needed to pay more attention to myself physically and that the fact that I was defiantly going to get attention when I wore that gown.  
*You wanted his attention and now I'm sure that you are going to get it.* It was that nasty, practical side of my brain that I didn't often listen to.   
Then I turned hearing a little sob. It was my mum she was smiling, but crying. "Oh, my little girl is all grown up, and she looks so beautiful!"  
I couldn't believe that she said that. We were in a shop, full of people and she says that!  
"Mum!" I whispered embarrassed. "People are watching!"  
"Oh pooh to them! It's not everyday that one sees how beautiful a child one has born."  
"Oh mum you are so silly. I'm Ginny, just plain old Ginny."   
Mum looked at me for the longest time and said something rather cryptic, "You are most defiantly not Ginny anymore."And with that we paid for the dress and walked out of the shop with my thoughts running a mile minute. What had she meant?  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
In a darkened alleyway Draco Malfoy and his father watched the two red headed women walk down the street, identical smirks adorned their faces.  
Lucius turned to his son with a small smirk still present on his lips, "Draco, did you do as He ordered you to?"  
"Yes father, I did everything as you told me. Ginny Weasley has given me her heart and with it a link to us and The- Boy-Who-Lived has opened. Within the year Harry Potter will be dead."  
"The Master will be pleased with you Draco. Very pleased, I am proud of you."   
"Thank you father." With that smirk still lingering on his lips Draco swept through Diagon alley to a vacant stall. He dissapperated back to Malfoy Manor thoroughly pleased with himself. 


End file.
